In a wireless communications system, a PRACH (physical random access channel) is used for random access, and is a path on which user equipment establishes an initial connection, performs handover, re-establishes a connection, and resumes uplink synchronization. PRACH scheduling transmission is a process in which wireless network devices in the wireless communications system determine a preamble sequence of an access channel by means of information interaction.
For a requirement for the PRACH scheduling transmission, a specific interaction solution is proposed in an existing protocol to implement PRACH scheduling transmission between a base station and user equipment. However, the existing interaction solution is only applicable to an application scenario in which a frame structure of an uplink transmission subframe is the same as a frame structure of a downlink transmission subframe. For an application scenario in which transmission subframes have different frame structures, there is currently no solution for implementing PRACH scheduling transmission between wireless network devices.